Bite Me
by Daniela Sofi
Summary: After the shooting at Forks high school, Shayne's parents made their descion to move to NY final. She wants nothing to do NY, but when a her and a misterious girl named Renesmee become good friends, her family is starting to get Shayne REALLY suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; my family had told me we had to move to New York. The concrete jungle, the shopping capital of the U.S, a normal girl would be ecstatic, but me. I was the total opposite. What I felt was anger, shockness and dread. I wanted to tell my parents off and smack them on the head, but that wouldn't make anything better, so I just stood there with my jaw hanging. My mom was the first to break the silence "Sweetheart?" she asked-you could hear the worry in her voice, "Sweetheart" she repeated. I just stood there, staring at her as if I just saw a ghost. "Shayne!" she was getting annoyed. I finally, snapped out of it, I crossed my arms over my chest and asked "What?" "What do you think?" she asked like I was expected to know the question. The shock all came back to me '_What do I think_?' '_What do I think?!_' what did she think I thought, she new how much I loved Forks and yet she and my dad were standing here telling me we were going to move all the way across the U.S! I was sick to my stomach. "I hate the idea! I won't move all the way across the continent just for…" "My job" my dad answered, "Whatever!" I spat. I knew I was being totally being shallow, and selfish, but I couldn't leave Forks I grew up here all my friends were here! I was so hyperventilated, I could fell the blood rush up to my head, this was too much. My dad knelt down and placed his hand on my shoulder- or tried- the last time my dad had knelt down was in sixth grade when my pet hamster died, I am a sophomore in high school now, a.k.a I'm not as short as I used to be, I admit. When he had to stand up again I let out a small-but not noticeable- chuckle "Kiddo," he started "You have to understand that this is the best, for all of us" I pushed his hand away.

Let out a deep sigh.

Looked him strait in the eye and said "I don't care." I walked toward the door, as he stood there motionless; my mom put her hand on his shoulder and stared at me in horror. I normally was a very nice and kind person, so it was a shock, even for me. I knew I couldn't take back my harsh words, so I just grabbed my book bag and headed toward the door.

The walk to school seemed like torcher. I walk alone so there was nothing to distract me from this morning. Thoughts swirled I in my head. Would my dad ever forgive me? Are they going to see that I hate the idea- which was clearly stated- of moving? Or will they ignore my thoughts and continue with the move? Gee, I hope not. My thoughts were interrupted when a huge gust of wind blew my red-black hair in front of my face, that's when I decided to sprint the rest of my way to class.

When I got to the school parking lot all that was there were the dull colors of the trucks and jeeps with a few shiny cars mixed in, so I figured, everyone was off to class. I scuffed my way to my class room to find nobody there. I look around a few near by classrooms to see if the class had gone to a different room for morning announcements in case the TV broke, I find those as empty as the first. I was starting to get worried. I thought to myself '_Did something happen?_" I take a deep breath and convince myself that I'm being silly. I Slowly enter the cafeteria and approach the clear glass window to find the whole school gathered a few blocks down, they were close enough that I could see the scared, worried looks on there faces. Somebody saw me and screamed pointing, I saw a dozen police officers rush toward the school. Something was wrong. I backed up slowly suddenly realizing the eerie feeling closing around me "I got to get out of here" I croaked. I turned to face a big, muscular man dressed in a worn down jacket, screwed up blue jeans and a dark brown hiking boots. He had dirty blond hair tied in a small pony tail in the back. "Why, I'm sorry dear, but im afraid you can't do that" he mocks, his voice is deep and strange, like he has just gotten out of a wrestling match. My palms start to sweat. "W-Why not?" I stammer He doesn't answer; He just reaches into his jacket and pulls out a gun. I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding, I wanted to run but I was paralyzed. He slowly rises to gun toward me. I take my last breath. The last thing I heard were running footsteps getting closer, I was only hoping that they belonged to the police. Then, everything went black

I woke up to a swift breezes and flashing lights. I couldn't hear anything, and all I could feel was a sharp pain in my right shoulder when I tried to move. I would have shrieked in pain, but my throat was dry. Everything was at daze. All I could think about were the last words I had said to my parents, and I wished I could take back all of it.

I awoke again, which seemed to be decades later, to a white background with to figures standing at the foot of what I supposed was a bed. I figured they were my parents. "Mom. Dad." I managed to croak out. "Oh, sweetie" my mom cried "I thought we had lost you." "W-what?" I asked. My memory was blank I couldn't remember anything about why I was here. I heard my mom whisper to my dad "She doesn't remember Dave" It was silent for awhile till my dad finally spoke up "Hey kiddo, you ok?" It wasn't the question I was looking for, but I answered him anyway, "Yea I'm fine dad."

"Good, Good"

Another long silence.

"Umm dad. Mom."

"What is it Shayne?"

I took a breath

"W-what happened?" I finally asked, I seriously needed to take talking lessons I always seemed to stumble on every word I say. My mom and dad stared at each other for a long while. I was getting impatient. I sat up in my bed and repeated myself "What happened?" "Sweetheart, lets not talk about this now" my mom answered. "You need to get some rest" I opened my mouth to protest but then a nurse appeared in the doorway. "Excuse me Mrs. Ever. I need to examine your daughter" My mom nodded and kissed my forehead as she and my father left the room.

The nurse seemed to know what she was doing. She asked me a series of questions consering my shoulder, which I hadn't noticed till she had. She checked my heart rate and placed a plate of mediocre tasting hospital food on the nightstand next to my bed. After she left I stared at my shoulder which was bandaged up. Weren't the supposed to put like a cast on you, instead? I shook my head explaining to myself how this wasn't the issue. I was in a hospital and I had no idea how I got there or why. All I remember was looking for my class then nothing. I let out a deep sigh and waited till I could get out of the hospital and back to my old, normal life and pretend like none of this happened. Then it hit me. Wasn't I supposed to move, to New York? Awe crap.


	2. Chapter 2

It has one week since the shooting-and by shooting I mean shooting at _me_- at forks high school. I am totally recovered and today I get to go home. Finally. Past couple days I uncovered what happened to me, I was showered with flowers, and visited by my friends Amy, Ricky, Sue, Ben, Jenny, and Margo. I was kind of sad to go, I had made a few friends at the hospital while staying here like, Dr. Nate, heart surgeon, Ms. Debra, cafeteria lady, even though her cooking skills were-I'm not going to lie- horrible, she was very nice and sweet, Mr. Yang Ho, janitor, and Mrs. Stacie, the receptionist, but there were a few downers like my nurse Ms. Nicole who turned out to be a real bitch, and the other cafeteria lady, Mrs. Pamela, she would scream at everything and everyone, no joke.

As I trailed behind my parents who are lending me to the car, I think about how I am going to miss all my new friends, but I am able to continue on with my old life, trying to ignore the fact that my parents had made the decision that we were going to move. It's like the shooting-at me- boosted their confidence that they would win the fight, and they did, but only because I didn't try. Humph. "This sucks" I murmured to myself as I climbed in the backseat of our VW. We are going to have to get a new car if were going to move. Wait what. What was I thinking I could still change their minds, could prevent us from moving. I let out a huge sigh, too huge, huge enough for my mom to turn around and ask what's wrong. Man, did I hate talking; I rather have my nose poked in a book. I realized I was too caught up in my own thoughts so I turned my face toward my mom and at least pretended to be interested in what she was saying, it was most likely about how the move was hard on all of us and how it's for the best…. Before the car even stopped I jumped out and sprinted in the house upstairs and into my room. I could hear my dad yelling me about how I could have hurt myself but I just ignored him, I didn't care.

When I reached my room I plopped myself on my bed grabbed my phone and called Margo to see if I could hang out at her house, I would give anything to get away from my parents now, anything. She picked up drowning me with questions about my stupid shoulder, I quickly spoke up and asked "Hey Marge, can I go over to your place for a bit?" "Sure Shayne, you can have dinner with us if you want." She offered

"Yeah cool, thanks Marge"

"No Prob"

"I'll be there in a bit, ok?"

"Ok, see you later"

"Bye."

"Bye"

I threw on an Ambrocombie sweater, some old tore up jeans, and my red converse, grabbed my phone, and rushed down stairs. My mom and dad were in the kitchen. I ran right past them. "Where are you going, sweetheart?!" my mom asked "To Margot's, and I'm going to have dinner there too" I yelled back.

"But Shayn-" but I had already slammed the door and left

When I got to Margo's she was waiting for me at the edge of her steps in jeans, pink flip-flops, and a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her with her blonde hair swirling in the wind. "You didn't have to wait out here for me!" I yelled "I didn't want to, but my little brothers were smashing my head ageist the table so I just ran out here!" she yelled back.

"You loser!"

"Can we go back inside I'm freezing my ass off!"

"So your toes aren't cold!"

"Shut up!" she yelled as she ran into the house.

When I got into the house it was nice and toasty I savored every bit of it. "So, what do you wanna do" Margo asked still freezing cold. "Can we eat, first? I'm starving" I said

"Sure"

For dinner we had homemade pizza with lots of gooey cheese and we gulped it down with two liters of ice cold coke. Afterwards, we watched the movie 'I know what you did last summer' but it ended up with us just having a popcorn fight. Popcorn was everywhere! Her mom got so mad she made us clean the whole living room and by the time we were done it was 10:15pm, so I just called my dad and asked him if I could spend the night. We trudged upstairs to Margo's room and as so as we reached the top her little brothers pushed us to the ground and ran downstairs laughing. "I'll get you devil's tomorrow!" Margo screamed after them. I just pushed her into her room. After we got the sleeping bags out and I pulled on some of Margo's PJ's and we just layed down talking. After hours of talking I just spat out "Margo, I'm moving" She was speechless. "Marge?" I asked. "You're moving?" she croaked

"Yea" I replied sadly

"Why"

"My dad's job"

"Where?"

It was silent for a moment.

"New York" I finally said

"NEW YORK!!" she screamed

"Margo!" I hissed "Your parents are sleeping"

She came to a whisper yell.

"New York! New York! That all across the effin' United States, Shayne!"

"I'm sorry Marge. I tried to talk my parents out of it but they won't budge"

All of a sudden she was bawling her eyes out.

"Marge, Marge, please don't cry" I begged

"You're my best friend, Shayne. How am I going to survive high school without you!?" she cried

"I don't know Marge"

"Shayne…"

"Yeah, Marge"

"Thanks you" she chokes out.

"For what?"

"Being a good friend to me all lease crappy, teenage years and those whinny, kid like years"

"Thank you too Marge"

"I'll miss you, Shayne"

"I'll miss you too, Margo"

Then I start crying, knowing I was going to loose a true friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd never think I'd know what my moving day felt like, until four weeks after I told Margo. It felt like someone just died. The sky was grayer. The people were duller. And nobody could do anything except cry. I was sitting on the front porch watching the moving persons load our belongings into the truck. I couldn't describe the feeling I had. Amy, Margo, Sue, and Jenny crying their eyes out, the boys were sad and tried not to cry so they could look macho, but I saw Ricky slip a tear every now and then. They told me that they would miss me and they would write and call me every day if not every week, and all I could say was 'ditto' or 'I'll miss you too' I was completely emotionless.

As we drove off in our VW, I just started to think about all my friends and our wonderful, crazy, stupid, tearful times in Forks. Still nothing.

The car ride to New York seemed like it would never end. The only thing that was halfway entertaining is when my parents started fighting on which direction to go, and that made me turn up my headphones to my iPod.

Seconds went by.

Hours went by.

Songs went by.

States went by.

Days went by.

Headaches went by.

Finally I had enough and decided to act like a little kid and whine "Are we there yet?" "Nope" my dad and mom answered at once.

"Well how long till we get there?" I complained.

"A couple of hours." My dad answered.

"Ugh!"

"I have an idea" my mom chimed. Obviously trying to make things better.

"If it involves singing I don't want to hear" I replied rudely

She pouted in her seat, but that didn't stop her.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round! Take it away Shayne"

I just drowned her out with evanescence's song 'Bring Me to Life'

All I remember was drowning asleep when listening to Leona Lewis' "Better in Time" and then I wake up to me dad trying to shake me awake. "Shayne" he called "Shayne. Wake up kiddo" My eyes fluttered open to my dad's heart-shaped face with his brown hair spiked up, uncombed hair. My mom came beside he and helped stand up to see a little townhouse with dulled red/brown bricks, steps that lend to a white-ish door and the lower left corner of the house with matching windows. I was speechless, for two reasons, one: how could my parents afford this place, two: wow, this is a beautiful house!

When I was caught starting at the house my dad had the urge to ask "Do you like it?" I had to think about what I was going to say because if I drooled over the fact that is was a beautiful house, my mom would never let me hear the end of it, and if I said I hated it, it would just break their hearts, and I didn't have the strength to do that again. "It's nice" I finally said, my parents seemed to be content with my reply. Whew. "Well, what are we just standing here with our noses turning red? Lets go and explore!" my mom cheered.

The first thing I noticed when we entered the house was that it full with boxes, the moving company obviously got here before us, but luckily my mom had someone come in and furnish the house so all we had to unpack were the suitcases and get used to everything. The house had a certain ring to it, when you entered the living room was to your left with a door at the back that lead to the kitchen then at the end of the kitchen it lead to a dinning room. By the living room there were steps that lead upstairs to the second floor three bed rooms and two baths, one room would be my room, the second as a guest, and the last as an office for my dad. The third floor covered the master with a huge beyond huge master bath.

When we arrived at our new house it was January 18, 2009 11:29am. It was now 2:04pm. I was texting my friends to give them details bout the house, till I was interrupted by a ring of the door bell. My mom rushed to the door yelling "Those must be the new neighbors" When she opened the door I heard a sweet velvet voice say "Hello, I am Edward Cullen, this is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee" I was at the door by the time he finished his introduction and I was stunned. They were all so beautiful. I blinked a few times to keep my eyes from drying out. Edward had bronze hair jelled to the perfect position where you could see his gorgeous pale face and his bright golden eyes. He was dressed in a blue bottom down shirt with dark blue jeans and polished black dress shoes, I'm not going to lie, this guy was hot! His wife, Bella, I recalled, was pretty nice looking too, she had dark brown hair which really brought out her golden eyes, she was as pale as Edward, maybe even paler, and she was wearing a blue v-neck sweater and a baize skirt with blue ballet flats. Their daughter, Renesmee, was about my age, her brown hair parted to the side just like her mothers, although her parents were extremely pale, she had a little color on her cheeks I don't know if it was from raiding her moms make-up or just a trait she got from somebody else in her family, and she was wearing black skinny jeans with blue converse and a white v-neck with a blue tank-top underneath. What was it with this family and the color blue? It looked really good on them, but still? "Hello, it is very nice to meet you Mrs. And Mr. Cullen." My mom answered after she realized that she too was staring. "Oh please, you may call us Edward and Bella." Edward soothing voice answered. My mom nodded her head and turned toward me as my dad and raised is hand to wave hello. "Well, my name Cathy Ever, you may call me Cathy, my husband Dave and my daughter Shayne." I waved hello till my mom nudged me to say, seeing that she didn't know what to do was kind of funny, but I didn't want to make her suffer. I just spat out the first thing that came to mind "So, Renesmee, are we going to be going to the same school?" "Yes," she replied "I can show you around tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Sure, that'd be great" I answered.

"Cool, so just meet me down ant the bus stop it's just down the block" she said as she pointed to the right.

"Kay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Awesome. See you then"

Edward took a step back to head out when my mom offered if they would like to stay for dinner "Oh, we couldn't impose" Bella answered. "I insist" my mom said. Edward and Bella took a long look at each other and then nodded. "Well, I guess we could" Bella chimed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Since my parents were vampires, when we got home from dinner with the Ever family, they clogged up the toilet-which we never use- up with their vomit. Gross. My mom and dad had explained to me that they had me when my mom was still human so technically I was only half vampire, I have a beating heart and blood flowing trough my veins, even though I preferred to drink blood I was able to keep the spaghetti, Mrs. Ever had made, down. I actually had a god time.

_**(Flashback)**_

_Shayne was really nice and she told me that she was from Forks, Washington; I had to lie and say I lived in New York my whole life. I forced myself not to cry. I missed my aunt Rosalie, grandpa Charlie & Carlisle, my 'big brothers' Jasper and Emmett, my little-big pixie 'sister' Alice, and my loving grandma Esme. My dad obviously read my mind and turned to me with concerning eyes. I gave him a single that I was fine, but I knew he would try comfort me when we walked home. "So, what's school like here?" Shayne asked. I told her it was just like any other school bullies, sexually active players, geeks, drugs addicts, cheerleaders, populars and so on. "Well that's not much of a change" she said. "'scuse me for asking this, but what category do you fall in. I mean you look like you'd be in the populars." She had asked shyly. I heard my dad growl a little bit, too low for human ears. I didn't take the question offensive I actually gotten hit on a lot and slutty girls try to get me in their group, just because-I'll admit- I was pretty. I came up with the perfect group that, I only was in. "Hot losers" I giggled. "Really?" she had asked. "Yep" and it wasn't a lie. I was pretty, but since I am a virgin, everybody considers me a loser. I offered her a spot n my hot losers group. She took it as a complement and accepted. I'm not lesbian, but she was pretty. I heard laughs and giggles coming from the kitchen and was glad that our parents were getting along. It was a great night till my parents announced that is was time to go. We said our goodbyes, thanked them for the 'lovely' dinner, I reminded Shayne to meet me at the bus stop at 8:40am sharp, then we left._

_**(Present)**_

After the dreaded puking, my father called me downstairs. Great, hear was that 'comforting' lecture. When I got downstairs, he and my mom were sitting in the white loveseat my mom's hand on her thigh with my father's over it. "Yes, daddy?" I ask. He sighed "Well, I'm sure you realized that I had read your thoughts earlier today and I hear to say" "Mhm. Yea I know their in Forks, we can only visit them during summer or when it gets really sunny, I know dad." My mom stepped in "Renesmee, sweetie, that's not what your father was going to say." They looked at each other for a long moment "What?" I asked

They both flashed a huge smile.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are going to come visit!!" she yelled

"OMIGOSH!!!!" I must have made the neighbors jump. When I finally settled down I remembered "Wait, what about Esme and Carlisle?" "We don't know what to say when they arrive so we are going to wait till we come up with a good reason, you know how young they look, love" my dad explained, I thought for a long while, this wouldn't be the same without Esme and Carlisle, then a lightbuld went off in my head. "Brilliant!" my dad announced. "Edward, let her speak for herself" my mom nagged as she slapped his shoulder, she turned to me "Tell us your plan, dear" "Well, we'll just pretend like Carlisle is an old friend of dad's and he came to visit with his wife" I explained. My mom looked at me in shock "Why didn't we think of that?" Sometimes I think I'm smarter than my mom. My dad chuckled as he dialed the phone to call Carlisle and Esme to tell them the good news. My mom hugged me and told me to go get things ready for when they arrive.

Any normal kid would complain for cleaning, don't get me wrong I would have if it wasn't for a good reason. I tided up my room and made all they bed for the guest rooms. Luckily they didn't sleep so I could just sleep in my own bed in peace. At vampire speed, my parents were fixing up the rest of the house, you know dusting the unused kitchen lighting up candles everywhere, filling the house with a fresh sent of vanilla.

Until, I heard the door open and close with a high-pitched little voice sequel "Miss me?!"

I ran downstairs screaming "Alic-" I tripped on the last step. Thank god she was fast or I would've busted my head on the wall. "You, totally get your klutz-ness from your mother" she giggled "Awe, Alice I missed you" I said as I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Hello, What about _me_?!!?" a great voice boomed. I released Alice and made a huge jump toward Emmett, he swung me around, then put down and asked me "How goes it, squirt?" "Now, now, Emmett lets not make her hurl before she reunites with everyone else" an angle voice said "Rose!!!" I shrieked as she swung her arms to pull me into a loving hug. "Awe, sweetie, Why are you crying?" she asked as she wiped away my tears. Rose was like my dad always so concerned. Honestly, I didn't know I was crying till she had pointed it out. "I guess I'm just so happy to see everyone again" I croaked, speaking the truth. "C-could, somebody help" a voice urged. It was Jasper, carrying all Alice's luggage, even though we all knew he could do it himself, there were people walking around, who know idea we even exist, and trust me no human being could carry twelve suitcases at once, I rushed out side followed by Em and Rose to 'help' Jazz carry the rest of the luggage in. When everything was in the house, everyone started to chat, hug, and for Alice, sequel. All of a sudden, Alice's face went blank and she said calmly, "Somebody's at the door" Just as she had said the doorbell rang; I went to go answer it.

I was surprised to she Shayne at the door, "Oh, hey Shayne"

_**Shayne's POV**_

It was about 9:45pm when I look out the window of my bedroom, to see four people piling into Renesmee's house. I thought if I should go and see what's going on. I stood in my bedroom pacing arguing if I should go over or not, at around ten I decided to go, who could it hurt. I thought: _Damn it I jinx it!_ But, I was already halfway there so I climbed up the step, took a deep breath and ringed the door bell. "Oh, hey Shayne" Renesmee answered. "Hey Renesmee, I saw tons of people coming into your place and I was just wondering if you still lived here" I laughed.

"Well, here I am" she chuckled "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure" I answered politely.

When I walk in I see her parents and four totally good-looking strangers. Renesmee cleared her throat as she pointed to the two blondes in the room "These are my cousins Jasper and Rosalie. This is Alice, Jasper's girlfriend" she pointed to the little dark haired girl "and this is Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend" I stared at them for a long while, they were gorgeous. Jasper had curly blonde hair and was wearing a light- gray sweater with light blue jeans and gray Nike's, his girlfriend, Alice was wearing black pumps with dark blue jeans, a collared button down shirt with a black vest over it and a white jacket that came down to her middle thigh with quarter sleeves, this girl had style. The other blonde, Rosalie, had her fair share of style to she wore faded blue jeans with a white v-neck with a purple leather jacket, with black ne-high boots, pulled together with the necklace she wore with some kind of symbol on it. The big, muscular dark haired guy, Emmett, was just wearing a white sweatshirt, white sweat pants and black Puma's.

I noticed I hadn't said anything and finally spoke up "Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Shayne, Renesmee's neighbor" the little pixie squealed "Awe, it's so nice to meet one of Nessie's little friends!" She came to hug me, I hugged back, so I don't seem rude. After Alice released me from her hug I turned to Renesmee and asked her "Nessie?" "Yeah, that's their nickname for me"

"After the _Loch Ness Monster_??"

She turned a deep shade of red.

"It's ok, it's kind of cool" I said

"Tell _that_ to my mom" she laughed

Suddenly, we are all laughing. I think I will enjoy having Renesmee and her good-looking family as friends. Then for a split second my eyes met Edward's and they were full of happiness and thanks. It was like he read my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_To my CO-writer_

_Catalina_

_and my CO-CO-writer_

_Kalie_

_thanks to you two persons!___

* * *

_**Renesmee's POV**_

She was late, 7 minutes late to be exact; the bus would be here in three minutes! I stood rocking back and forth on my heels clutching my blue backpack when I saw the dull, unclean yellow school bus appear at the other side of the street. "Awe, Shayne hurry up!" I muttered to myself. Just then Shayne ran out of her house making her way toward me stumbling and tripping on every step. Her red-black hair was pulled back in a messy pony-tail with hair still falling over her face, she wore a red quarter sleeve t-shirt with a yellow logo of, something on it, dark blue jeans with a huge ripped hole on the left knee, and denim, untied converse. As she ran, loose papers and books fell out of her bag, and she quickly scrambled to get them. Good thing Alice wasn't here or she would have tackled Shayne, striped her down then put some designer clothing on her. Luckily, before the bus arrived she got herself together.

When we sat down in the bus she apologized for her being late "My mom insisted that I have a proper breakfast" she explained. I forgave her seeing as long as she made it, that it didn't matter. On the way to school she asked me a series of questions about my family. It was kind of nosy, but I understood, some mortals could be very curious, that's what my dad said about my mom when she was human, but Shayne was a different kind of curiosity, one: she didn't know our secret, two: it was just simple stuff like, were they were from, yadda, yadda.

The bus suddenly came into a stop in the middle of one of her questions, so I just told her to ask me on the way or at lunch, she nodded her head and we headed off to class.

_**Shayne's POV**_

BEEP, BEEP!!!

BEEP, BEEP!!!

BEEP, BEEP!!!

BEE-

I had slammed my hand on the off switch of my alarm clock as I stretched and yawned out of bed. I dragged myself to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth with the light and my eyes still closed. I think I fell asleep over the sink, because my mom came in and flipped the light switch on and yelled at me to finish brushing my teeth and to take a shower.

I came out of the shower to find a yellow sundress layed out on my bed. I looked at it then pushed it to the ground; I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that thing. Although, I wasn't having any luck finding something else to wear, after 15 minutes of raiding my closet, I finally decided on a red quarter sleeved shirt with the Roxy logo on it, my favorite jeans, and some denim converse. I put my hair up in a messy pony-tail and grabbed my book bag, I skipped downstairs exited to go to school, at least knowing that I knew someone who was cool, then my mom came in, she stared at me for a long while most likely because I wasn't wearing the sundress, until she finally said"Oh, no, were do you think your going missy?" "I'm going to the bus stop to go meet up with Renesmee" I said, stating the obvious.

"Not on an empty stomach you don't"

"Oh, ok, I get ya"

I ran to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and started toward the door, again. My mom snatched the apple from my hand and nagged "No, no, Oh, this won't do. You need a proper breakfast" "Ugh!" I moaned.

She whipped up eggs and bacon, and I shoved them down my throat darting my eyes toward the clock seeing that I was 7 minutes late. I chugged down my milk and ran out the door and toward the bus stop. Unfortuetly, everything was flying out of my book bag, so I just barley made it when the bus came.

When me and Renesmee sat down I told about my mom making me have a 'proper breakfast' and I was happy that she understood. "Where are your cousins from?" I had asked "Oh" Renesmee replied "They come from. Italy" "Seriously?!" That was so cool that she had relatives that lived in Italy, I've always dreamed of going and possibly living in Italy. "I've always wanted to go to Italy" I restated out loud. "Awesome, maybe you could come with us when we visit them!" she smiled "Really?! That would be, amazing!" "It would be so fun for you to come!" she cheered in excitement. "So wh-" I was interrupted by the school bell and all the kids on our bus rushing out to get to their class. "Ask me at lunch" Renesmee told me as she lead me in the direction to go, '_ok'_ I thought to myself _'first day at school, you can do this' _I took a deep breath and followed, Nessie.

_**Alice's POV**_

I bounced up and down in my seat, as I waited for dawn to approach. "New York! New York! New York! New York! New York!" I sang. I felt Jasper's soft touch on my shoulder and calming waves being forced upon m, I knew it was most likely because Nessie was still asleep, they still didn't work. Ha-ha! As everyone tried to plant weight on my shoulders to keep me still, I continued bouncing, not even Emmett could keep me from expressing the joy of being in the shopping capital of the United. States. Of. America. I am going to buy Nessie the newest, most gorgeous, most _expensive _clothing know to man! "Oh, no your not" Edward stated. "Oh, yes I am" I corrected him "Don't think you and Bella are off the hook ether because I'm buying you two a new wardrobe, as well as everyone else!" "Who is going to help you with your shopping bags, Alice?" Rose asked. I knew everyone was busy today, so I danced my way over to Jasper tracing my finger on his shoulder and batting my eyelashes "Why my big, strong, Jazzy here of course" Emmett boomed into his never ending laughter "Oh, Oh," he gasped "good luck there _Jazzy_" I knew if Jasper could, he would blush. "Got that right" I heard Edward murmur. Nosy, mind readers. He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out at him and then had a quick vision of Jasper trying to get out of it. I knew what to do, so did Edward, so he turned away. I slammed my mouth to Jasper's and my lips danced on his, I felt that warm feeling under my cold skin that always told me that he was the one. My true love. My soul mate. My _lover_. My- lips parted from his when Emmett made that ridiculous whistling noise that consruction workers make when a hot girl walks by, so I just took Jasper's hand and skipped out the door, without him or anybody else saying a word.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

After Alice and Jasper left, Emmett's phone rang, so he ran upstairs to get it.

Wow! My little pixie sister has got game! I never would think, nor imagine, that Alice would use sex appeal to get what she wants, I was impressed. I wondered if that would work on Emmett? Ha-ha! Of coarse it would! Suddenly I bolted out laughing and only Edward knew why. I heard him chuckle from the other side of the room. "What's so funny?" Bella asked as Edward as he put his arm around her. "Oh, nothing" I answered with a grin on my face. She turned to Edward and batted her eyelashes just as Alice did to her 'big, strong Jazzy'. He fell for it. Sucker.

The nosy little mind-reader heard my thoughts and snapped right out of it. Leaving Bella still out in the cold to why we were laughing. She sunk down and pouted in her seat when Emmett came running off the stairs. He came toward me and put his arms around my waist, picked me up and spun me around. "Emmett!" I laughed "Stop!" He put me down, then started jumping off the walls "Sorry babe, I'm just so stoked!" he laughed. Bella and Edward were just as curious as I was "Why?" we all asked together. "Carlisle and Esme are coming tomorrow!!" he yelled. "Yay!" Edward, Bella, and I cheered. That's one of the reasons why I loved Emmett, you could tell him we were going on a walk [together] and he would jump in excitement. That's just what I wanted in my life. Emmett not the excitement I explained to Edward who was certainly reading my mind. He nodded, which told that he understood.

After we all settled down I told everyone that Emmett and I were going sight seeing. He, again, jumped for joy. I pecked his cheek and we told Edward and Bella goodbye. When me and the love of my never-ending life strolled down to the taxi (which we really didn't need) (even tough I was 100% sure Edward could hear) I turned to the house and thought: _We are leaving Bella and Edward alone, in the house, together. _I looked up at the sky said "Oh, dear god"

****************

_**Edward's POV**_

I have never felt this way about anyone else in my human or my immortal life. My dead heart melted at the sound of her voice, my legs turned to jell-o at the sound of her name, and I couldn't help but smile when she was with me, my thoughts were interrupted when my angel's voice called my name, "Edward, are you ok?" _'Edward'_ I loved it when my Bella called me that. Wait, that was my name. I smiled at her and answered "I'm fine, love." It might have been sudden, but I kissed her. Just to taste her cold lips on mine. We were making out for a good 27 minutes, good thing we didn't need to breathe. She smiled during our kiss and pulled away, as she continued to smile wryly. She giggled as I picked her up and ran at vampire speed to our bedroom.

_**Emmett's POV**_

I heard! I heard! I heard Bella and Eddie upstairs having sex!

_**(Flashback)**_

_It was around 3:40. I knew me and Rose for got something, cash! We asked the taxi dude to turn around and he started mumbling something in portage. He dropped me off and I told Rose to go head and meet me at the ferry case there was a line, I'm not very patient. I ran inside the house, grabbed the cash we had left on the counter. Then, I heard it. I heard moaning and kissing noises. I gasped, tried to block all my thoughts and ran out of the house. _

_**(Present) **_

I didn't know how far I ran until I saw Nessie ad her friend, Shayne, climb out of the school bus. Nessie gave me a confused look, so did her friend. I opened my mouth to explain, but all I could do was laugh. Bella and Eddie, I never thought the day would come, all could think about was ways to tease them when everyone came back. Which made a laugh even more. "Emmett?" Nessie asked. "Y-Y-Yea, N-Nessie" I managed to chuckle out. "Are you ok?"

"Ha-ha, yea angel"

"What's so funny, then?"

Oh, god. This was gold!Edward would never forgive me for this, nor would Bella, but they would laugh about it in a couple hundred years, i had to tell her. I could barly whisper to Nessie "Y-Your mom and dad are having. SEX!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shayne's POV**_

The first day of school was……..good, surprisingly good.

When me and Nessie got off the bus we ran to first period (English), then we went to second (Math), after that we had third (Heath) now, we are currently at lunch.

"Do you wanna come over after school" I heard Nessie ask as we sat our trays at a back table of the outside lunch spot. "Uh, sure Ness let me called my parents first." I whipped out my neon pink, beat down, worn out, scratched up, Motorola Razor and speed dialed my mom's number. It went strait to voicemail. "Damn it" I whispered under my breath. "What's wrong" she asked. That was weird, I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear me. She probably had good hearing. Yeah, that was it. I out my index finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet, "Hi, mom" I talked to the phone "I'm going to go to Ne- Renesmee's house after school, bye" I clapped the phone shut and turned to Renesmee. "You can call me Nessie you know." She explained. "Yeah, I know. But my mom doesn't know that's your nickname, so. Yeah" I told her. "Oh" right then a trio of guys walked toward us and sat down. The one that sat down next to me wore braces had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a white hat to the side, white shirt, light blue jeans with black shoes. The one that sat down next to Nessie had light brown hair and a was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt with and white element logo on it, torn up dark blue jeans, and black skater shoes. The one standing up had dark, spiked up black hair and wore a brown T-shirt on with the Quicksilver logo with light torn up blue jeans, white shoes. The one next to me spoke first "Well, well, well, Looks like hottie ova here has got a new friend" he turned to me and got closer "What's your name, hot stuff?" "Her name is Shayne, and she is not interested, jackass" Nessie spoke for me. "How do you know that" He shot back. "Just leave us alone, James" James wasn't going to take that. He grabbed my arm and said to me "Come on baby, lets ditch this virgin" That did it. Nessie jumped out of her seat, grabbed her try and smacked him on the head. Hard. He let go of my arm and fell backward onto the ground, I tripped backwards, but Nessie caught my hand and helped me up. But before I got up I saw something it was very clear.

It was her family. Running, running fast, really fast in a forest, a forest in Forks it looked like. Forks? Why Forks? What was she doing in Forks? Then, I saw Emmett attacking a bear and when he got up, tuned to me with blood smeared all over his face.

Nessie let go of my hand.

"You fuckin' Bitch!" James screamed. "You got dirt on my $250 jacket!" All Renesmee did was laugh, for good reason. The dude was crying! Nessie went over and whispered something into the guy with the spiky black hair's ear. He smiled while she did. "Let's go, Shayne" She said as she nodded her head toward the indoor eating area. When we got inside I asked Nessie "What was that all about?" "What was what all about?" she asked with a smug look on her face.

"You know what" I accused

"What?"

"The whispering in that dudes ear"

"Oh, that was nothing"

"Then tell me what you said"

She froze.

"Uh, I told him to, ah, make sure James washes the shirt"

"Uh, Huh." I smirked "Now do you wanna tell me the truth or should I go ask. Uh"

"Jacob" she answered"

"Right"

She looked worried.

I looked her in the eye and gave her a look to give up and tell me.

She cursed under her breathe.

"Fine" she surrendered

"Yess!" I cheered silently.

"Well me and Jacob, I mean, Jacob and I are secretly dating" she confessed.

I gasped.

"You got to be kidding me" I choked

"No, and you can't tell anyone. My dad doesn't know. Don't even think about it, I'm begging you, don't think about it." She pleaded.

That was the weirdest thing anyone has ever told me _'My dad doesn't know. Don't even think about it' _

"Um, sure, yeah my _mind_ is sealed" I told her.

"Thank you" she said.

The rest of the day went normally, the bus ride was quiet we just talked about what to do when we get to her house.

Then we got off the bus.

We found Emmett on the ground laughing as if he was being tickled. It was kind of cute, for a big guy like Emmett. It showed that he was sweet and had a funny bone in him. Then I remember what I saw today at lunch. Emmett. This sweet person laughing on the ground before me. He had faced me, dripping in blood over a dead bear. "Emmett?" Nessie asked. "Y-Y-Yea, N-Nessie" he managed to chuckle out. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Ha-ha, yea angel" he replied

"What's so funny, then?"

Emmett reached up and whispered into Nessie's ear, but I could still hear what he had said. He said that Nessie's parents were upstairs, in the house, having sex.

_**Rene- Nessie's POV**_

EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!

I knew my parents have had sex before, I mean that's how I was born. But right at this very moment, gross. Although my 'big brother' Emmett found it hysterical, he was still laughing his ass of on the cold concrete floor next to the bus stop. "Nessie" I heard Shayne's voice call in worry "Nessie, its ok. We can go to my house" Oh great, she knew. I better remember to kill Emmett for giving me this information and my friend hearing it, although if he hadn't told us we would've walked in on them. EW! Even gross-er. "Emmett, how bout you go and catch up with Rose, I'm gonna go to Shayne's place for awhile." I commanded. "Good idea your dad might hear us" He said after he pulled himself together. I shot him a _mortal is still hear and doesn't know about the existents of vampires _look. "TAXI!" he yelled as me and Shayne strolled past my house where my parents were. Doing it.

Yeah, I'll kill Emmett.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shayne's POV**_

I had to tell her. I had to. This was just bothering me to much. I walked Nessie up to my room then excused myself to the bathroom, after our encounter with Emmett. I felt bad for her, knowing your parents were having sex at the moment must have been mortifying. But that wasn't the case. I had seen Emmett dripping in friken blood after he had tackled a bear! I wanted to know why he was, and how I saw it. I know I wouldn't have thought of it, why would I? Uh, this was giving me such a headache. I washed my face and headed down to my bedroom to confront Nessie. When I walked into my room she was sitting there fettling with the strap of her bag. "Hey" I said as I closed the door behind me "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. As long as it has nothing to do with what Emmett said" she answered. I chuckled, but her face looked serious. Oops. I cleared my throat "Umm, no it's about today at lunch" I corrected. "Oh. I'm sorry Shayne I'm sure that's not how you wanna remember your first day at school bu-" She started, I cut her off. "Haha, no Nessie it's about when you caught me"

"W-what"

"I saw something"

"Um, what do you mean?"

"Like a vision"

"Shayne, come on"

"I'm serious Nessie"

"Well, _I'm_ sure you were just daydreaming"

This was going to be harder to get out of her than I thought.

"I wasn't daydreaming Nessie" I said, it was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Shayne" She said

"Renesmee" I spat.

She sighed. Haha! I was getting close.

"I'm sure I was just a mem- daydream, no doubt it was daydream" she said as she rose off my bed.

Damn it.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom" she said as she headed toward the door. But before her hand reached the handle I grabbed her arm. I froze. I saw something, again. She couldn't deny it this time.

What I saw was different from the last one I saw last time. I saw all the Cullen's gathered in a living room Edward and Bella sitting on a white loveseat, Alice and Jasper were standing up behind them Jasper had his arm around Alice's waist, Rosalie and Emmett were laying on the floor Emmett's arm around Rosalie's shoulder and her hand on top of his, and two other people a man and woman, the man had light blonde hair and golden eyes as did the woman with faint-red hair. Who were they? They there was Renesmee cradled in her dad's lap, they were all smiling, all happy, and then something happened. In a flash they were all, even Renesmee, were standing in a meadow, hair a little messy with all their eyes bulging red, it was extremely frightening.

_**Nessie's POV**_

I was dead. I was more than dead. I was so dead, the same thing that will cause my death is happening again. She stool there grasping my arm frozen, and I knew what I was showing her, I was showing her days when my family went buzzerk. When their eyes turn red after feeding on humans, it still scared me sometimes when this happened. I couldn't stand to see them when they lost control. There was no way I was going to get out of this one.

I watched her as her eyes didn't blink and her body didn't move. I had to let go.

After I let go she was still frozen, weird.

I nudged her shoulder a little bit, "Shayne?"

Nothing.

I shook her a bit.

"Shayne!" I screamed.

She snapped out of it.

"Yes" she replied smugly.

"Umm" I couldn't find the right words to say.

She striated up and turned to me shutting the door quietly "Explain"

Oh, crap. My parents were going to kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alice's POV**_

I was running fast, a little too fast, but not so fast that mortals could suspect something. This wasn't happening, Nessie would never spill our secret, she wouldn't, that's not like her. Jasper was running after me sending calming waves hoping that it might slow me down. I broke right through it. "Alice!" he screamed. "Don't do this!" I had to. I was going to run the Shayne's house and tackle Nessie before she could even breathe out a word. "Alice! Please!" Jasper yelled behind me. No I wouldn't stop. "Alice! Just use the god damn cell phone!!" he screamed. I stopped in my tracks how could I be so stupid.

WHAM!!

Poor Jasper ran right into me. It even hurt me a little and I was a vampire for god's sake! Maybe we were running a wee-bit too fast. No time to worry about our speed limits, time to worry about our secret. I helped Jasper up and brushed off the dirt from his jacket I held out my hand asking for the phone. I dialed Nessie number with speedy fingers and pressed my ear to speaker. A man came up to me "Miss you should be in the Olympics" he suggested "Uh, excuse me I'm on the phone" I said rudely. "But miss-" he started. I shook my index finger at him "No, no." I took Jasper's hand and we walked away.

Nessie picked up on the third ring.

"Alice?" She answered. "RENESMEE!!" I screamed into the phone. "If you dare to tell Shayne our secret your father will have your head! Not to mention the Volturi will! Don't you dare say a word; if you do I will know!" "Alice" Jasper said laying his hand on my arm. I had to calm down. "Alice" Renesmee said. I realized I had been a little harsh, bringing the Volturi into this. "I'm sorry Nessie" I said calmly into the phone "its ok Alice. I'll see you at dinner later, ok?" She asked. Even though we didn't really eat I played along, thinking Shayne was in the room "Yes of course. I'll see you soon angel" I said then slammed the phone shut. "Do you think she's mad at me Jazz?" I asked him "Of coarse not Alice" He answered as he pressed his lips to mine. Man, I lreally oved him.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"I can't wait to see Carlisle and Esme!" I giggled to Emmett, the love of my life. "I know. It's so cool that they get to come a day early. Everyone is gonna be so surprised!" he said as he jumped in his seat of the taxi. "We is he-er. That will be fif-teen dol-rs" our taxi driver said in his Vietnamese accent. Emmett slapped a fifty on his hand and told him to keep the change as he scooted me out of the car.

We walked into the baggage claim and spotted Carlisle and Esme. "Esme!" I shrieked. "Oh, my darlings" she said as we all hugged. I heard Emmett and Carlisle caught up. "Why don't you boys take the luggage" Esme called out behind her as we walked toward the exit to catch a cab. It was only ten suitcases I'm sure the boys could handle it. "Alice had definitely rubbed off on all of us." I said to her. We ended up laughing all the way home.

_**Bella's POV**_

Renesmee called and said she had invited Shayne over for dinner that means I was able to cook! I loved cooking in my human life and I was good at it, but since vampires don't eat I wasn't able to cook that much. "Edward! Can you set the table!?" I called from the kitchen. "Why?" he asked as he leaned against the arch. "'Cause Shayne is coming over for dinner and you know what that means" I explained "Ugh" he sighed. "Just go set the table" I commanded as I pushed him towards the dinning room.

_DINNER TIME_

I glanced at my watch. "Where are Rose and Em?" I whispered. Everyone was sitting at the table Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, Shayne, Edward, and myself, but Rose and Emmett were missing. "Well everyone can start eating I'm going to go call them" I announced. Renesmee and Shayne dug in and Alice, Jasper, and Edward tried their best to eagerly scarf down the food; it kind of made me chuckle. At least they were trying. I reached for the landline and dialed Emmett's number. No answer. I tried Rosalie's number. Again, no answer. I returned back to the dinning room "What did Rose say?" Alice asked with food stuffed in her mouth. "Nothing, she didn't pick up" I said "Emmett?" Jasper asked. "Nothing" everyone except Shayne stopped eating. "Emmett _always_ picks up his phone" Edward choked. "Of coarse we all know that, Edward. Why do you think everyone stopped eating" Alice said observing all her surrondings.

We all herd the door open then close.

"Hello?" a singing voice chimed. "Esme!" Alice Shrieked. Esme appeared at the door way with everyone surrounding her drowning her with questions "Where's Carlisle?" I asked. "Oh, he's outside helping Emmett with the luggage" she replied pointing to the door. I turned to Jasper and Edward "You two better go help them" They both trudged out the door. It turned out for the better, because I heard all of the guys talking and catching up.

Suddenly, I heard a gasp and then a loud thud. It was Shayne, she had fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shayne's POV**_

It was her. The woman I saw today in that _vision. _I didn't understand. She looked normal. Not like the woman in the field, but it was definitely her. I could see in her topaz eyes.

Wait.

Where was I now?

"Carlisle, is she ok?" I heard a voice ask. Who was Carlisle? Where was I? '_Open your eyes' _I commanded myself. "I believe she still unconscious, but alive" I heard a sweet voice said, was that Carlisle? I played along and pretend to sleep. "Edward, dear, what is she thinking" I listened as a light voice spoke. "I don't know, she blacked out, Alice?" Edward asked. Wait, _'What is she thinking?' _that wasn't normal. "She'll wake up in exactly 11 seconds." Alice said. How would she know that? I felt a cold hand touch my cheek then I shot up from wherever I lay. "Yes! I was right!" Alice cheered. I felt my forehead crease in confusion. My eyes fluttered open to she Rosalie's face in front of mine. "Are you ok sweetie?" she asked. I didn't know what to say, so I choked out the first thing that came to mind "I heard" She stood up. I could see the worry on her face. I looked frantically around the room searching for answers, anything that could explain for what I had heard. My eyes met Renesmee's everyone gathered around her even the two extras. I got scared, "What's going on?" I asked.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Everybody in the room was frantic. I couldn't calm _all_of them down; I put all my power on Edward, Rose, and Bella. It was tiring and I lost it "Edward, Rosalie, Bella! CALM DOWN!" They stopped 'breathing' and immediately there emotions mellowed down. Thank god. "Please, will someone explain to me" Shayne begged. Everyone's attention turned to her. We didn't know what excuse to give to her. We didn't know to tell her and risk the Volturi finding out or kill her; we couldn't do that. "Never would we Jasper" Edward stated. I nodded. Then Shayne looked terrified "What's going on?!" she yelled. Bella stepped forward "Please, Shayne, calm down. We will explain just give us a second" Edward placed his arm on Bells shoulder "She knows" he said. "What?!" everyone said besides Edward and Alice.

_**Edward's POV**_

Poor girl. She had done nothing wrong and now she will know that her friend's hails from a family of killers. I pray that this won't reach the Volturi then she might become one of us. No. I wouldn't allow it. But it was too late, she knew. I had read her mind and she had confirmed to herself that we were vampires. "Jasper" I asked "How is she?" "A little more frightened than Bella was when she found out, but pretty calm, mostly just very……confused. I would say" he answered "You should chill a little too you know" Ugh.

_**Nessie's POV**_

She knew. She knew that my family was all vampires. This was fine I just was worried that she would never hang out with me again. "Shayne?" I asked "Y-yeah" she replied "Umm, So, what do you think?" There was a long pause. "Yeah, but could I ask a few questions?" she asked. "Yes!" everyone said. "OK" she took a breath "Umm, Mr. Cullen" she started. Emmett chuckled "Which one?" "Umm, Edward" she said nervously. I could tell my dad was uncomfortable too. "Yes" he said coolly "Umm, how did you know that I knew that you were all. Vampires?" she asked stumbling on every word. My dad stiffened "Umm, I-I can read minds" "Can you all?"

"No, that's just me"

My mom laughed. "What's so funny, Mom?"

"Not funny" she answered "Cute, because that's what I asked Edward when he told me that he could read minds. Exactly"

"Awe, I wish I was there" Alice cooed

"And you." Shayne pointed to Alice "Hoe did you know that I would be awake in exactly 11 seconds"

"I can see the future silly" Alice said

"Then did you see me faint?" she asked.

"Sometimes I single my visions out if I get REALLY excited, so no. My bad."

"One more thing." She asked

"Yeah Shayne" I said

"Why was Jasper telling Edward, Bella, and Rose to calm down?"

"I can feel emotions and sometimes change them if the current emotion isn't too strong" Jasper stepped in. "Watch" he said as he crouched next to Shayne.

It was really funny, because he got Alice mad at Rose for no apparent reason, but afterwards Alice got mad at him for using her as an example. He just made her feel loving and everything was ok

"What about you Renesmee?" she turned to me

"Oh, I can show people my memories when I touch them"

"Seriously?"

"All of us are serious"

_**Shayne's POV**_

"Shayne, you can't tell anybody about us" they all begged. I wouldn't, never. I understood was it was like to have a secret spilled, only this would be 1000 times worse. "I'll never tell anybody" I swore "Thank you" they all said. "Well, I guess now that that is out of the way we should introduce ourselves" the woman with the red hair said. "Perfect idea" Nessie encouraged. The woman grabbed the man with light blonde hair's hand and strolled toward me "I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle" she said with a smile on her face. "Nice to meet you both" I answered politely as a shook both of their hands. "Well should we continue on with dinner" Bella chimed "Sure!" me and Nessie cheered. As we walked into the dinning room Emmett whispered in my ear "Oh, now hat were clear on everything, we don't eat" Everyone started laughing and throwing there food into the garbage, I too started laughing. They all might drink blood, but I really enjoyed hanging out with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Nessie. I would never tell there secret, never. "Thank you "Edward said.


	10. Chapter 10

**OKKK uber short ch. ill get to work on Ch. 11 soon! enjoy!!**_**Nessie's POV**_

* * *

I was dying. My mom had only asked me and Emmett to go get some chips for when Shayne came over and he was torturing me. Miley Cyrus's song '7 things' was blasting from the car tricked out radio and he was singing (terribly) along. "7 things I hate 'bout you…." He sang (terribly). "EMMETT!!" I screamed "Come on Nessie! You gotta love this song!" he teased "Hell no!" "Feisty! Now I'm in charge right now so I command you to sing!"

"Never!"

"I'll tell your dad 'bout Jake!"

What!

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND THAT OUT!!" I yelled as I yearned to kill him.

He turned down the music. "Your dairy" he smirked.

I lunged toward him.

_**Emmett's POV**_

Haha. She didn't stand a chance against me I just shoved my hand in front of her face and drove on down the street and continued singing to '7 things' in five minutes she gave up. Man, this Miley Cyrus was one hell of a singer and she was only 16! Damn, if I were younger, non-vampire, and of coarse not with Rose maybe….

"Oh, look there is Shayne! You can drop me off here Em. Tootles!" Nessie blurted out of nowhere. Before I could even open my mouth she was running across the street toward Shayne. I was impressed. Not because she had to guts to ditch _the sexy _Emmett, but because I hadn't even slowed down the car.

_**Shayne's POV**_

"Nessie!!!" I screamed. I was just outside to get away from my parents and I see Nessie running toward me like she was being chase by a stalker. She stopped in front of me and gasped for air. "Emmett was singing to Miley Cyrus" She spat, I didn't do anything to help I just kind of stood there. "So, you survive" First she was gasping, new she was laughing. "Nessie, are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah, just help me up please" she said. I helped her up and we walked down to her house. "What were you doing outside? I man its freezing" she asked. "I got into a fight with my parents" I replied.

"What about?"

"I don't remember it was most likely because my mom was mad at me because not wearing the cloths she wants me to wear and all that crap"

"Wow"

"No not really"

"Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure"

"Eddie! I have something you might be interested in" I heard I voice shout.

"He wouldn't" Nessie murmured.

"What woul-" I started, but I was interrupted in Edward piercing shouting.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shayne's POV**_

"RENESMEE CULLEN!!" Edward roared. Her face was paler than the snow on the New York snow. She shook so violently she could have started an earth quake, but the words that came out of her mouth were strong and steady. Nessie had this in the bag. "Daddy, I'm 15 I think I'm old enough to date." She explained while Emmett stood there ageist the wall with a smug look on his face. Bella was at Edward's side trying to calm him down. "Where is Jasper when we need him" Bella murmured. I let out a small giggle; Jasper should have been here things would be so much easier. "Edward, she's right." Bella helped. "NO!" he fumed. I bit my lip. "BELLA!!! STOP BLOCKING THEIR THOUGHTS!!!" he screamed. I didn't know she could do that. "Only if you calm down" she said. It took him seven minutes to mellow down. "Shayne. Renesmee, let me talk to him for a little bit" Bella said as she lead Edward toward the kitchen. "Ok, mom" Nessie spoke. Me and Nessie sat down on the couch trying to eavesdrop on there conversation. Half an hour past and finally Edward and Bella appear on the white loveseat in front of us. "Renesmee, I will allow you…date this boy-" Edward sighed stumbling on the word 'date' "Yes" Nessie cheered silently "but we have to meet him" he concluded. Her face fell "M-M-Meet him?" She choked out. "Yes angel" Bella said. Nessie opened her mouth to argue but I stopped her "How does tomorrow sound" "Perfect" they said at once. "Ok." I said scooting Nessie out of the house.

"Nessie?" I said waving my hand in front of her face. She was frozen. Her eyes were wide and her jaw hung from her face. "NESSIE!!" I yelled. "Ta-ta-ta" she stumbled. "Spit it out" I encouraged. "Tomorrow??!?" she spat "How the hell am I supposed to tell Jake that he has to meet my parents tomorrow!!?" "Drag him to your house" I suggested "I'm serious Shayne" she said. "I don't know what to tell you, the only boyfriend I've had is in forth grade and we didn't even know our last names!" I yelled.

_School the Next Day_

"Oh, god" Nessie whimpered "What?" I asked "There's Jake" she answered "Great! You can tell him about the whole thing with your parents" I cheered starting to get out of my seat. "Shayne!" she yelled as she pulled my arm dragging me back to my seat. "James is there and unless you want me to go all vampire on him then I suggest you sit your ass back in the god damn seat and chill" she whispered sternly. I bit my lip. "Hey ladies" I heard a voice say. Nessie and I turned our heads to see James standing beside our table with a huge grin on his face. "What do you want dumbass" Nessie asked lazily. "Well I want you to know that I know that you and my man Jake are together" he said smugly "and don't think I won't be telling the whole school" Nessie's face was shocked and she didn't know what to say, I spoke for her "Don't you know that will just make her more popular" I said smoothly. He opened his mouth but nothing came out and I noticed Jake behind him looking at Nessie with concerning eyes. James put his lips to my ear and whispered "Then I'll tell everyone that he used her to get to you" I felt someone push me to the ground then I felt someone catch me. I didn't pay attention to that I could only focus my eyes on Nessie punching James in his round cheek and Jake pulling her off of him. "Renesmee!" I screamed. She stopped and slowly stepped away from James and into Jacob's arms she stared at me. It was really weird. Then, I realized she wasn't staring at me but at who ever had caught me before I hit the ground. I looked up to see an angel looking down at me.

* * *

**Sry this chapter this Ch. took so longi had writers block for a long time**

**UGHHH**

**READ**

**REVIEW**

**&**

**ENJOY!!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shayne's POV**_

"Sorry I saw you falling and I had to do something" the angle spoke.

He had dark brown hair that was spiked up in a totally natural, messy, sexy way, was wearing a blue t-shirt over a lighter blue long sleeved shirt underneath with the sleeves scrunched up to the elbow, black skinny jeans, black skater shoes, and in his left hand was holding a white sweat shirt.

His face was a beautiful heart shaped and his nose was cute as a button. He had the eyelashes every girl dreamed of and his as were round, golden and- wait golden.

I looked over at Renesmee wrapped in Jake's arms and she gave me a worried look. I sighed. Hey, at least they were golden.

"Thank you" I said "If it weren't for you I would've woken up with a concussion" I held out my hand "I'm Shayne" he took my hand lightly, bent down and kissed it "A pleasure" I felt my face turn red "I'm Ace" he said "N-nice to meet you, Ace" I stumbled.

"And I'm Renesmee" Nessie stepped in, not in jealous way, but in a protective way. I mean if he was a vampire, I would need some sort of protection, right?

He shook her hand "Nice to meet you two ladies" "I'm Jacob" Jake said. The guys hi-fived each other and afterward Jake put his hand around Nessie's shoulder

"Umm, Jake I need to tell you something. In private" Nessie said "Sure" Jake replied as she took his hand and walked away from me and Ace.

Ace Put his hand on the back of his head and asked "Would you like to sit down?" I nodded eagerly. I sucked with guys, I've only had one boyfriend in my entire life and that was in fourth grade. "So, Ace. Are you new here?" I asked.

Stupid.

"Yes, I am. And speaking of that I need help finding some of my classes. Could you help me?" he asked. I couldn't say no to him, those eyes. What?! I barley knew this guy and I was thinking about his eyes. Still…..

"Sure. Can I see your schedule?" I asked slyly. He showed a perfect white smile, reached in his back pocket and gave me a slip of paper. "Perfect we have the same schedule" I said cheerfully. "Then maybe coming to school won't be so bad" he laughed.

I stopped looking at the schedule and looked up at him, he was smiling at me and I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey hot stuff" someone said. She had blonde, curly hair and too much pink eye shadow on. "I'm Aly" she squealed, and then looked at me and made a face. "What are you doing here sitting all by your lonesome?" she asked.

I was embarrassed.

"Umm, Ace I should be catching up with Renesmee. Here is your schedule maybe Amy-" "It's Aly, retard" she corrected "Sorry, maybe _Aly_ can show you to your classes tomorrow, I'm not sure I can." Aly snatched the paper from my hands and squealed "Ohhh, that's a great idea!" "By Ace, I'll see you around." I said as I walked away.

_**Renesmee's POV**_

Jake and I walked under the staircase and I broke the news to him. "Jake, you like me, right?" I asked "More than like" he said taking my hand. "Will you do anything for me?" I asked. "No" he said.

"What?"

"I would do everything for you"

I smiled "Then I need to ask you something"

"Ok, go on"

"My parents want to meet you."

"Is that it?"

"What?"

"Is that it?"

"…..Yes"

"Ok, when?"

"Today"

"Great!"

"You're not worried?"

"Nessie, I love you and I wouldn't let anything or anyone hurt you. If that doesn't please your parents then I don't know what will"

"Really, you love me?"

"More than anything" he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

I loved when we kissed I felt like he was the one. I was almost sure of it.

After our kiss ended he dove in for another one.

I laughed and reminded him that we needed to go meet up with Shayne and get to class. Oh, God. Shayne. Alone. With a vampire I don't know. "Let's go Jake" I said. I started toward the lunch spot.

WHAM!!!

I budded heads with someone. "Nessie! Are you ok?!!??" Jake said in worry. "Yeah, I'm fine." "I'm terribly sorry, Renesmee" I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Ace standing in front of me.

"I thought you were with Shayne?" I asked in shock. "I'm looking for her" he said. "You lost her?!" I yelled. "How can you loose a person?!" "She left me" he said. I wasn't buying it.

"Ace, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked "Sure" he said. I pushed him over to the other side of the lunch area

"What did you do to her?!?!?" I whisper shouted "Nothing" he defended "I know what you are" I said "And so does Shayne" "Than what am I?" he asked "A vampire" I said too-low for human ears. His jaw dropped. "How do you know that" he asked "So it's true!" I said "SHHHH!!" he hushed. "Sorry, but I have to know. Are you a vegetarian?" I asked "No!" he yelled "I ment do you only feed on animals!" I corrected. "Yes."

"Good" [**Nessie]**

"You said Shayne knows, does she?" **[Ace]**

"Yes" **[Nessie]**

"Are you a vampire?"** [Ace]**

"Yes" **[Nessie]**

"Do you know if Shayne date a vampire?" [**Ace]**

"Possibly, if _I _am 100% sure he won't feast on her blood!?"** [Nessie]**

"WHERE IS SHE!?!" I yelled. "Nessie?" I heard someone ask I turned. "Oh, hi Shayne" I said. "Hi" she said with a confused look on her face "Ok, both of you central park at 8, got it?!" I planned "Of course" Ace agreed "_OK"_ Shayne said nervously.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"Let's go Shayne, Jake!" I announced as I pulled them into the bus.

******************

"Please don't worry Mr. Cullen your daughter is perfectly safe with me." Jake said. Thank god it was almost 6 so I and Jake could ditch this place.

"But what if…" My dad started. "Edward" my mom said as she put her hand on his chest "You guys go along. It was nice meeting you Jake." Yes! This was over!

"It was nice to meet you too Jake" Alice said flatly. Flatly? Alice would normally be jumping up and down being us to stay. Something wasn't right. "Nice meeting you too. Bye" Jake said politely.

On the way out the door I could have swore I heard Alice say "We have to tell her" but I didn't turn back.

_Central Park_

"Please, believe me Renesmee" Ace begged "I'm thinking!" I knew Ace was a vampire but I didn't know if he was safe for Shayne to date. I was like my dad. UGH!

Then I knew a way for him to prove himself "Kiss her" I commanded "What?" Shayne and Ace asked. "Kiss her for a minute and don't loose control" I said "Ok" He said as he tilted his head toward Shayne's lips.

She backed away.

Ha-ha!

If Jake were here he would have cracked up, but he doesn't know the existence of vampires so a faked a stomach ache after we ate dinner. "What if he does loose it" Shayne asked in worry.

"I'll call for back up." i said giggly Ace cupped his hands around her face and whispered "I promise everything will be alright." "Ok" Shayne said. "OK, I said and….go!" There lips pressed together and Ace's arms went around Shayne's stomach.

Tick tock. Tick tock. DING!

"Ok guys it's been a minute" I said

They kept kissing.

"Guys?" I said.

They kept kissing.

"Shayne?? Ace???" I asked

They kept kissing.

"HELLO!?!?!" I yelled

They kept kissing.

Awe.


	13. Chapter 13

Feburary.


	14. Chapter 14

March.


	15. Chapter 15

April.


	16. Chapter 16

May.


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephenie Meyer owns all these LOVELY characters, i just LOVE to make them do silly things.**

_**A Cupcake Lauge Prodution, (:**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I trusted him! I believed him! Now, I running to Central park dressed up like the Easter bunny trying to save Shayne from this life!

She looked at me like I was the bloody ghost of Christmas past.

Eyes red.

Skin Pale.

Face pulled to perfection.

**Then I woke up to hear my dad screaming at Emmett. **

"How could you tell my daughter when I and Bella are having sex?!?!?" Dad yelled.

"It was funny" Emmett Laughed.

"You disgust me"

"Some one needs a hug" my mom giggled, "Renesmee is fifteen years old, Edward. She's old enough to know about sex."

That's when I knew my dad would give in. He'd give in to anything my mom said these days.

I 'got up' from bed and trudged downstairs to see Alice standing in front of three outfits laid on the couch before her.

"MOM!!!!!!" I screamed, "ALICE HAS FANCY CLOTHING!!!!!"

My mom appeared behind Alice biting her lip.

"Its picture day" she shrugged.

"Tomorrow" I corrected her.

**A&N: Like For Scrap Books and all that crap. Schools out in this CH. **

"I invited Shayne to come over! Won't this be fun?!" Alice squealed

I heard knocking at the door and Jasper kindly opened it greeting Shayne.

"Hey Shayne." I said.

"I got your message! Did he really do that?! You poor thing!?! Oh, my god! We'll have to get back at him." She stammered.

I turned to Alice with my hands on my hips, "What did you tell her?"

"That Emmett showed your baby pictures to Jacob" she answered.

"Classic. Thanks for the tip Alice" Emmett praised.

"Oh, sorry," Shayne said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then Nessie"

Alice slammed Jasper and herself to the door blocking Shayne's way. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist and whispered…..disturbing things in her ear. And she plopped down on the floor with a smug look on her face. Rosalie rose from the love seat and everyone circled around me and Shayne.

"Do you know what's going on?" Shayne asked with shiver in her voice.

"Yes, and it's not going to be pretty" I replied.

_**Shayne's POV**_

They started stripping.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper were stripping in front of Renesmee and me.

"You cave in and we all stop stripping." Emmett teased.

"Don't tease her, Emmett. Shayne is obviously enjoying the view." Jasper laughed. I turned a deep shade of red and suddenly got wide eye'd. I felt a tug on my hand and saw that Nessie was passing me a note.

_Remember our routine?_

_Do it NOW!_

Me and Nessie had made up a routine one day when we were watching _THS Investigates, _in case anything were to _'happen' _to us.

I bit my lip and pranced my way over to Jasper "You can take it all off; see what I'll do" immediately he stopped stripping and thought about my words, grimaced and began to put his clothes back on.

Emmett was next.

Walking around him, I finally figured out what would tick……. _Rosalie _off.

I slid my hand up Emmett's bare back was eyeing Rose. I reached his shoulders and stood on my tippy toes to reach his ear. And I whispered, "Don't worry big guy I remember what you like."

"THAT'S IT!!!! YOU DIE TODAY EMMETT CULLEN!!!" Rosalie shouted.

She pulled him by the ear and dragged him o their bedroom bitching, "No, making out, no kissing, no 'feeling up' my ass, and no more _sex!" _

"Three points for Shayne and Nessie's team!!" Nessie's yelled.

"Not quite ladies" Alice purred.

Next thing I knew we were strapped to the ground tied up in a rope (Cli shay, I know.)

"We won't surrender!" Nessie Shouted.

"I'll pay you" Alice said.

"Sold!" I yelled happily.

"Fine" Nessie sighed, "You _really _own me Shayne"

"You think you could've gotten out of that strip club without me?" I shot.

She stuck her tongue out and Alice got to work on her little _Barbie's._

* * *


End file.
